Mobius Frontier Episode 2: The Nightmare Rises! Castle Blacklust Obliterated!
Plot Touching down on Valve, Junior and his friends now start the journey to Castle Blacklust. Things seem to be peaceful until an aduption leads our heroes to finding something that could change the conspirsy of the Blacklust's ties with the Giests forever. Rules #Standard Roleplay Rules Apply #Dont hog the spotlight #Dont stray the plot away. Ideas for Sub Plots are ok but ask either Apallo or Twin. #Have Fun! Opening Outro Characters ApalloTH - Heroes Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog Crymson the Cat Cryshan the Cathog Crystan the Cathog Heart the Hedgcidna Cloud the Hedgehog (Male) Blacklust the Panther Byrnette the Cat Cynder the Cat TwindarkChild - Heroes Ex-Guardian Rein the Hedgehog Ex-Guardian Cloud the Hedgehog Ex-Guardian Snow the Hedgehog Fade the Rabbit Giests Normal Giests Leaf Giests Maki the Hedgegiest Anubis the Giesthound Act 1: Touchdown Valve: Port Capital of Blacklust -the boat arrived at Valve allowing the heroes to drive out of the boat, from there, they travel to the high part of town for supplies- F. Cloud: -Flies out of the vehicle's window.- "Finally, land, i love the land." -Flying into the sky living orange streaks.- Rein: "She's very energetic today, its inviting." -Rein Stares at her strangely.- M. Cloud: -walks out with Snow- Wanna hit a bar? Snow: -Pokes M. Cloud in the chest.- "Arent we too young for a bar?" Rein: -Behind them.- "Playing pool is okay right?" -He says as one of his protruding canines poke his lip.- Junior: -ahead of them- Yea. You guys all go and relax, i'll refuel the van. M.Cloud: That makes it fun~ -he said turning to her grinning- Rein: -Walks passed Snow and M. Cloud.- "I feel the urge to play as well, lets go." F. Cloud: -Still flying around in the air, lands next to Rein, and grabs his arm, walking with him.- "Are we going to drink?" Rein: -Smiles.- "Of course." Heart: -picks up F.Cloud and Rein- I know the best bar here! You two birds go off and have fun! -she said to M.Cloud and Snow- Junior: Yea. I'll come with you guys...I could use a drink -he said winking at M. Cloud- Snow: -Tilts her head.- "You know i can see you winking right?" M.Cloud: Just dont mind him. He dares himself to get wasted but pusses out. Junior: -Rushes off to the Weston Pub- Snow: "Okay lets go." Rein: "Dear Heart, do you play pool?" -He says as he twists in her grip.- Heart: Aye! I do! That be a challenge? Rein: "But of course, doesnt it sound fantastic?" -He smiles.- F. Cloud: -Watches him.- M. Cloud and Snow's Crazy Adventure -The Group arrived at the Pub, where Junior tries to duldge down in beer- M.Cloud: 2 Cherry Wines with a kiwi slice? Snow: "I want sambuca and roaring lion too, wine is for pussies." >_> -she says narrowing her eyes at M. Cloud.- Bartender: -serves them- Enjoy love birds~ Snow: -Takes her drink and downs the whole thing.- M.Cloud: -chugged about 20 Glasses- IM STILL SOBER!!!!!!!!!! Snow: -Smiles as she sways back and forth.- -On her 7th drink.- "Another one please!" Pool Bash: Bar Clash! -The Group arrives at the bar.- Rein: -Heads right up to the counter.- "Two blue balls please, F. Cloud find us a pool table." F. Cloud: "Already done." -She smiles as 2 pool sticks float over to her.- Heart: -already dunk- MORE SAKE FOR EVERYONE ON THE HOUSE! Rein: "Can you play drunk. Dear Heart?" -Breaks, 1 striped ball goes into the hole, hits another one and bounces out of the whole.- Heart: -on another table manages to get all the colored balls in without even paying attention- Rein: -Raises an eyebrow and grins.- "Why ya..." -A buff mobian wanders over to Heart, pushing Rein out of the way.- "Hey baby, alone, how about i show you how a man plays pool?" Category:Mobius Frontier Series Category:Apallo's Stories Category:QtinqSpirits